


Archangel

by saeranhaeyo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeranhaeyo/pseuds/saeranhaeyo
Summary: Saeyoung wants to eat more than just a cake for his birthday...





	Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Choi Twins’ birthday. Saeyoung’s story.

~*~

“Happy Birthday Saeyoung!” Anneliese smiled brightly at the bespectacled redhead in front of her. Wearing her best dress, she held a small birthday cake in her hands, covered in buttercream frosting. Her short, wavy cyan hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun and her honey gold eyes were bright and shining.

Saeyoung smiled back at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist in a back hug.

“Thank you, Lele. You look absolutely ravishing in that dress. Is it new?” He asked, and eyed the pretty black and white off shoulder cocktail dress that she was wearing. It was made of satin and...chiffon? It also had an empire waist that showed off Anneliese’s amazing figure. She wasn’t too thick nor too thin- and Saeyoung loved every bit of it.

Anneliese bobbed her head up and down.

“Yup. Airaian helped me pick it out when we went shopping last week to find her dress for her and Saeran’s date,” she replied.

“It looks terrific on you.”

“You’re making me blush.” Anneliese put down the cake on the table and twisted her body around so that she was facing Saeyoung. Then she kissed him sweetly.

Saeyoung smiled coyly.

“Oh? Have I finally done it? Have I finally melted Lele’s heart?” he teased. Anneliese laughed out loud.

“You’ve already melted my heart, you idiot,” she replied; “in fact… you did more than just melt it- you...you own it, too.” Anneliese proceeded to cover her eyes shyly, but Saeyoung caught her wrists, pinning them behind her.

“Mm, keep that up and you get an extra special reward tonight,” he growled lowly, sexily. His lips latched to the smooth column of Anneliese’s neck, and he kissed it gingerly. Anneliese squirmed against him, mewling helplessly. Dammit, her neck was such an erogenous zone for her. She suddenly regretted revealing that bit of information to Saeyoung.

“S-Saeyoung,” she whimpered; “Uuuhhhnn, p-please”

Saeyoung smirked, and slid his right hand to the hem of Anneliese’s dress, and hiked it up, revealing her sexy, lacy thong underneath. “Oh? What have we here?” His fingers slid over her ass, and he gently smacked it, causing Anneliese to let out a small cry.

“Saeyoung,” she gasped, “Oh God.”

“You know what would taste better than the cake?” Saeyoung mused, and then paused for a few moments. Anneliese, blushing deeply, had a feeling she knew what the answer was, but still she asked in a timid voice:

“W-what?”

“You.” Saeyoung smiled slyly and grazed his teeth over Anneliese’s shoulder blades, giving each a small lick.

Anneliese squeaked and jumped slightly. Before she could respond, Saeyoung scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom of the rented luxury hotel suite they were at. Gently, he laid her on the one queen sized bed and proceeded to resume kissing her.

“I want you,” he breathed; “Lele, please, let me love you.”

Anneliese looked up at him, her eyes full of desire.

“I’m yours,” she whispered back; “Oh Saeyoung, please, I need you so much.”

Obligingly, Saeyoung leant in and kissed her passionately. His fingers skittered up and down her outer thigh, before advancing to the zipper on her dress. He teased the exposed skin just above it, rubbing light circles on it, and sent a shiver of pleasure throughout Anneliese’s entire body. She bucked her hips forward, begging him to continue, and he smirked.

“Impatient now, are we?” Saeyoung drawled, and kissed the honey-eyed girl’s neck, gently sucking on the soft skin. When he pulled away, there was already a small red mark on the spot that he had kissed, and Saeyoung felt a pang of pride surge through him. He marked his territory - Anneliese was his.

“Saeyoung please,” Anneliese begged.

“Please what?” another kiss onto her neck.

“S-stop teasing me!”

“But I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Saeyoung replied seductively; “and that requires you getting out of this dress.” His fingers teased the zipper again, and Anneliese nearly screamed with impatience. She bucked her hips again, this time much more aggressively.

Saeyoung laughed.

“Alright, alright, let’s get this off,” he said, and finally began to lower the zipper on Anneliese’s dress, relieving her from it. Once that was discarded, Saeyoung moved to the black lacy thong and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. Carefully he slid them down Anneliese’s legs, and she lifted her hips to facilitate.

“I’m so wet,” Anneliese whimpered; “I want you so bad, Saeyoung.”

The redheaded boy smiled playfully, and proceeded to gently stroke Anneliese’s core. He licked two of his fingers, then inserted one moist digit. He pumped a few times, then inserted the 2nd one.

“Mm...Lele, how I love seeing you squirm,” he breathed; “you look so helpless, it’s so fucking hot.” He pumped his fingers harder, curling them inside Anneliese’s heat. The cyan haired girl’s body shook and she arched her back, mewling like a kitten, begging for mercy.

“S-Saeyoung!” Anneliese’s eyes stung with frustrated tears - she needed him right now - her body was screaming for him, her pussy was aching- “Fuck me! Fuck me please!!” Beads of sweat dripped down her body and Saeyoung gingerly licked them away.

“Mm...well, since you did say please, I guess I could give you your reward that I promised you earlier,” he replied, his eyes flickering with desire. He leant in and kissed Anneliese’s neck, and then adjusted their position so that he was on top of her, straddling her hips. “Can you handle it, Lele?”

‘Try me.” There was a new determination in Anneliese’s eyes and she pulled Saeyoung closer.

“Challenge accepted.”

Saeyoung disrobed, dipped his head down and quickly kissed her, before gently nudging her legs apart. His cock was already leaking with precum and it was twitching with need. Anneliese let out a deep breath as she marveled at its size. Though they’ve made love before, it always surprised her how big he actually was.

Saeyoung grabbed a condom from the night table drawer and (quickly and rather impatiently) ripped it open. Blushing deeply, he placed the condom over his hardened cock and then gazed at Anneliese with a sultry look in his eyes.

“It might be a bit uncomfortable since I don’t have any lube,” he warned her. Anneliese smiled at him and shrugged her pretty little shoulders.

“It’s fine. I can take it,” she replied nonchalantly.

Encouraged by her response, Saeyoung proceeded to guide the tip of his cock towards Anneliese’s core, and gently bury the tip between the folds. He then slid into her, and began thrusting at a steady pace.

“Lele...oh Lele,” he moaned; “you’re so tight, baby. Ah...”

“Sae...young...God,” Anneliese panted. She spread her legs wider to allow more access. Saeyoung continued thrusting deep into her pussy, grunting and panting with each thrust. Fuck, this felt so good.

“Oh Lele... oh baby, ah!”

“Saeyoung!”

A few more powerful thrusts and soon both were nearly at their highest point:

“Lele, I’m gonna cum,” Saeyoung breathed as Anneliese’s walls clutched his cock tightly. He grunted once, and bit down on his lower lip.

“Me too,” Anneliese whispered back just as breathlessly; “I’m so, so close. Saeyoung…”

Saeyoung gasped and thrusted harder.

“Almost… there…ah!”

He finally had his release and Anneliese felt a pool of warmth exploding inside her. Her body shook, and she moaned. Everytime she and Saeyoung got intimate, it was always the best feeling when they climaxed.

Finally it was over and they lay together side by side on the bed, with Saeyoung tracing Anneliese’s face with his fingers.

“I love you so much,” Saeyoung whispered tenderly and kissed Anneliese’s forehead; “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Anneliese murmured back, “Oh Saeyoung, you have no idea how much you mean to me. That’s why I wanted this birthday to be memorable for you. Growing up you didn’t really get to fully experience a true birthday and that broke my heart. I vowed to change that.” Tears filled her honey gold eyes and Saeyoung kissed them away.

“You did a wonderful job, my love,” he told her; “I will never forget this night that I spent loving you. You’re my everything, Lele.” Saeyoung swiped the back of his hand over his eyes and smiled down brightly at the girl he loved.

“And you are mine.”

Laughing softly, they cuddled up together, with Saeyoung gently nuzzling Anneliese’s neck.

“I think I want some Honey Butter Chips,” the bespectacled redhead mused; “with a large Dr. Pepper on the side.”

Anneliese burst out laughing and shook her head.

“You never change, huh?” she teased, and playfully shoved Saeyoung away.

“Hey, it’s my birthday and I can have whatever I want today.” Saeyoung grinned and tweaked Anneliese’s nose. Then he kissed the top of her head.

“Of course, my love.” Anneliese sighed softly and she buried her face in Saeyoung’s chest. They were happy. They were content - and best of all - they had each other.

-THE END -

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
